


Reincarnation

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Reincarnation, Starting Over, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: 50 years after the brothers passed, Castiel is tirelessly searching for Dean's missing soul. Not in heaven or hell, it never made it to it's final resting place. A picturesque house in the suburbs may have an answer.Please leave a comment or kudo if you like it it! It would mean a lot to me!I am open to suggestions and critiques!





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel strode by the side of Gabriel down the polished sidewalk. So much has changed since the time of the Winchesters’, much of which he still did not understand. Technology advanced as it usually did, but not as far as predicted but that didn’t matter. Castiel stared at the ground as he walked, the passing of his friends still as hard as it was the day they left this world. Gabriel gave him a rough smack on the back trying to cheer him up but It was no use for he knew it would only get worse for Castiel. Dean’s soul had not arrived in heaven upon his death. Sam and Bobby broke free of their heavens after hearing news it was missing. Castiel searched high and low and even went to Crowley to find his friend. He saw an expression he never saw on the face of a demon before, one of fear and concern, that made his worst fears come true. His soul was gone. Castiel promised he wouldn’t give up, but alas it had been 50 years since then. Castiel looked up at Gabriel with his puppy eyes, wide and blue.

“I miss him…”

“I’m sure you do, who wouldn’t miss bumping uglies with such a strapping handsome man”

“I never-“

“maybe you should of.”

Castiel frowned. Gabriel felt a bit sheepish.

“I know I’m just teasen’, trying to make light of… y’know..”

“But it’s not something you can make light! It’s heavy… on my heart. I’m losing myself looking. I have never felt loss like this in all my years even after all that’s happened…”

“I know…”

Gabriel gave a guilty look as Castiel halted in his footsteps. He watched him mope for 50 years and the small entertainment value it had had long worn off. He no longer could muse at his brother’s pained face, and endless walking of the streets like he was looking for a lost puppy. Gabriel gave a heavy sigh.

“ok, I didn’t want to mention this till I knew for sure but there is a chance Dean’s soul isn’t lost.”

Castiel turned to Gabriel with hopeful eyes. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders “tell me then where is it?!” Gabriel could see the twinkle of faith in his eyes and he let it out.

“I’m not a magician, wait I am, but that’s not the kind of thing I can pull out of a hat. Rumor has it since we linked the heavens and created the ‘lobby’ that Dean’s soul isn’t the only one that’s been missing. Not in heaven or hell. I’ve heard a kind of warp hole opened up and the reapers are tracing souls back down here.”

“Spirits?”

“No, Reincarnation.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed, releasing his brother and walking a few steps away in thought.

“They have yet to prove it, being regarded as a myth, but it’s seemingly true as the souls they found are aged beyond they body they inhabit. So it’s possible-”

“Dean’s here somewhere!” Castiel turned to his brother, empowered “I must find him”

He then flew off in a flash and Gabriel shook his head “but he might not remember you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to find the newbie...

Castiel opened his mind’s eye to sense the presence of the reapers, if they’re the ones that caught it they may have a clue. He felt them on the wind but they move so fast he couldn’t pin one down. Finally he caught the cuff of a young reaper in a back alley.

“I need your help!”

The reaper gasped fighting and tugging against his grip

“Let go!”

Castiel made a sad but frustrated face, pursing his lips.

“I won’t hurt you I just need some information…”

The young reaper girl struggled less, looking in his eyes told her the truth of his feelings. She furrowed her brows, “with what? What can a reaper help an angel with? You guys are pretty powerful, I just don’t see how I can help.”

“we don’t like to admit it but you keep better track of souls and I need to find one in particular that may have escaped down here.”

The girl gave a scoff and a laugh “spirits don’t escape from heaven or hell unless they are pulled, you’re joking right?”

Castiel just stared at her intensely, he was better talking with his eyes than his mouth. For as stoic as he was his eyes were full of expression and the girl caught on quickly, her face going pale.

“y-you’re not kidding..”

“No. Can you help me?”

The girl pulled out a note pad as Castiel let go of her arm. The girl appeared timid as if trying to hide behind her tiny little note pad. She looked up at him with a blush. “I’m a new reaper ok, so I’m kinda new at this, but I’ve been told I have promise…” she pressed the tip of her pen to the paper “could you give me a description of the soul?”

Castiel rolled his eyes, something he picked up from the Winchesters, as he couldn’t believe his luck.

“What” she whined.

“Nothing” Castiel groaned “he’s a marked soul. In life he bore many wards: demon ward, partial angel ward, mark of Cain… you can’t miss him. And he likes pie.”

The young reaper jotted the description down on her paper “sounds like a mess…”

“Hey, that mess is my friend!”

“Sorry, I’ll find him”

Castiel looked up at the sky annoyed as the girl faded out into the veil disappearing from site.

“I’ll wait for you Dean…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Gabriel!

Castiel walked the same block for a month. One more month after 50 years wouldn’t hurt though the bottom of his pants and coat were becoming ragged and faded. He was lucky Gabriel stopped by and forced him to come home to his apartment to shave and shower. As soon as he could he went back to that ally to wait on word of Dean. 

Not a moment too soon did the young reaper girl appear, and Castiel got in her face “did you find him?

She flinched at his directness and pushed him away with a slap on the chest, trying to put space between him and herself. “Here is the address.” Castiel looked down at the little scrap of paper between her palm and his torso. “He’s there and he’s alive.” Castiel’s eyes widened, hope flooding through him.

“he’s alive?”

“Yes but tread lightly, he’s not who you remember him to be. You’ll see when you get there.”

Castiel cupped his hands around hers “thank you so much!” not really listening to her warning and with a whirl of wind he was gone.  
He zipped through the air as fast is he could, his wings beginning to tear in places at the strain but he had to see him. Soon he landed on the side walk in front of a quaint suburban home. White picket fence, red door with blue shutters, picturesque dream home that the Winchester boys always had wanted. Castiel admired the house catching his breath when the front door swung open.

“Alright mom jeez, I’m doing it right now!”

A young man trotted down the front steps, well-muscled, dark hair, grabbing the lawn mower that was at the bottom. Castiel swallowed hard, the boy looked just like Dean except many years younger, maybe in his late teens. The angel approached the fence, placing his hands upon the pickets as he called out. “Dean is that you?” His voice hoarse, and gravely as it always was, reached the ears of the young boy. He looked up confused at Castiel.

“Who?”

Castiel’s heart sank. The boy had not recognized his past name, but suddenly began yelling. He ran towards the angel “Hey don’t touch the fence, I just spent the last 3hrs painting that!” Castiel lifted his hands off the fence and looked down at them, they were covered in white paint. Before he knew it the boy grabbed his hands and tried to wipe the paint from his palms but it wouldn’t all come off. Castiel blushed as the boy handled his hands. He admired the kid for a few moments, watching as his green eyes were focused and attentive, just like he was before.

“Dammit it won’t come off. You’ll have to come in and wash off… Follow me…”

“But- …”

The boy carefully opened the gate and led the angel inside where he guided him to the kitchen. 

“Sweet heart, who’s that?”

“Some dumbass that put his hands on my freshly painted fence!”

“Sweetie don’t say things like that!”

“No he’s right” Castiel looked embarrassed “I did touch the fence he worked so hard to paint. I thought you were someone I used to know but I was mistaken…”  
The boy’s mother stopped chopping vegetables on the counter “I’ll go get a towel”  
Castiel sauntered to the sink and began washing his hands feeling guilty, but there was nothing he could do about it now. “Sorry for ruining the paint. You looked like an old friend. I got overexcited I guess…”

The boy eased up seeing how sentimental the angel was becoming. “That’s ok, no big deal… did that friend mean a lot to you?”

“More the anything or anyone…”

The boy became intrigued, getting a familiar feeling from the man, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. “What’s your name if I may ask?”

“Cas..you?”

“Ash”

The boy’s mother reentered the room handing over the towel to Castiel. “Thank you” has voice rasped, his disappointment now apparent. The boy furrowed his brows, intrigued by the strange man who stood before him. Cas set the towel on the counter “I guess I should be going. My apologies for the intrusion…” The angel made his way to the door and as he gripped the handle to leave, Ash caught his sleeve, but he didn’t know why. Ash looked up at Castiel as he turned to see what stopped him, and they both were stunned. There was a flutter within the gut of both men, the moment becoming long and awkward. Ash spoke up right as the pressure was about to become too much. 

“Hey, uh, why don’t you comeback some time… tell me about that friend of yours?”

Castiel felt a little ray of hope, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card with his phone number on it. Since the Winchester’s deaths, he and Gabriel did some PI(private investigator) work. Something to keep him busy to pass the time. Ash took the card almost gratefully. Castiel gave a small smile, an expression he had to brush a little dust off of.

“Sure. When you have a little time give me a call.”

With that Castiel left, and when he was out of site, he spread his wings ‘I’ve got to tell Gabriel’ he thought.  
Bursting through the front door of their apartment Castiel is gleaming only to find a mess. “What’s going on?” Men he did not know were tearing at the walls, counters, and their furniture is gone. Walking through the piles of rubble he found Gabriel with a hard hat directing the renovators with a big gleaming smile. “what is going on here Gabriel?”

“We’re renovating, thought we needed a change of scenery”

“Gabriel, shouldn’t we have talked about this? Besides couldn’t you use your trickster powers to make these kinds of changes-“

“Yeah well that takes energy and frankly I wanted something a little more permanent.”

Castiel’s eyes darted about the room.

“so where did our belongings go?”

Gabriel reached out to his brother and patted him on the shoulder. With a smile he said “Don’t worry, your ratty couch and the urns are safe, I made sure of it.”

Gabriel walked through the tore up apartment, Castiel trailing behind as he gave out more instructions and checked in on the workers. “so what now” Castiel asked gruffly “where are we gonna stay for the time being. We can’t stay here.”

“Obviously Mr. bright eyes, we’ll stay in a motel or something, thought you might like that like the good ol’days.”

“I would prefer not, it brings back too many memories…”

“Then sleep on a bench in the park, there’s not much of an option.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brrrrrr....

Castiel sat on a park bench, quite pissed off. He sat forward on his knees gazing off into the park. Nothing but blackness and a lamppost shining above his head. ‘what was Gabriel thinking’ come to think of it, he recalled every couple of years of his brother going through this nesting faze though he didn’t think much of it, but then again it had never been this extreme.

As he muddled away in his thoughts, the sound of footsteps echoed, stopping next to him. Hot breath puffing into the night air, Castiel’s eyes met with a familiar green. “Ash? What are you doing out here?”

“I should ask the same of you, sitting on a park bench at this time of night”

Castiel gave an annoyed chuckle and looked to the ground. He then looked up at Ash, the poor boy’s nose red from cold “my roommate decided to remodel and I have nowhere to stay, and don’t say motel it’s not an option…” It may not be a familiar motel but motels reminded him of the brothers which made him too sad to even think about it. Sleeping at the park seemed much more appealing than that.

“Well, my mom left for a weekend getaway. You can stay with me for the time being.”

Castiel raised a hand rejecting the offer “no I couldn’t put you out like that, besides we just met…”

“No I insist. Besides there is something familiar about you… my gut says I can trust you, but if you try anything I’ll kick your ass.” The boy looked at him intensely just like he did in his previous life. Not quite squinting, but the skin tightened around his eyes just a little, to young to show the crow’s feet that he had actually grown quite fond of. Cas gave a small smile.

“Are you sure it’s ok?”

“I’m not leaving you out here… it wouldn’t be right. Come with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enlightenment..!

Ash opened the door to a darkened house, the door squealing as it swung wide. With a wave of a hand the light switch was flipped on, and the two entered closing the door behind them. The house was much warmer and the two quickly shed their jackets, Ash graciously taking Castiel’s coat and hanging it on the rack by the door. Castiel was surprised at Ash’s manners but then again he had a family this time around. A normal one with no life or death struggles, no crappy diner food or dirty motel rooms. The apple pie life he always wanted Dean to have.

“cas you hungry or thirsty?”

Castiel shook his head still standing awkwardly by the door as Ash made his way over to the living room couch. He sat with a bounce, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. There was a pause before he shot a sideways glance back over the couch. “you just gonna stand there like an idiot or you gonna sit down.” Ash asked sarcastically. Cas’s brows lifted as if out of a daze.

“oh, sorry I-”

He moved over and seated himself on the opposite end of the couch as Ash. “I am a little tired I guess..” Castiel then loosened his tie as he hunched forward with his elbows propped on his knees. Ash’s brows furrowed looking at the man curiously.

“you don’t know how to relax either do you?”

“hmm?”

Ash pointed out his body language with a scoff. Castiel sat up not realizing what he was doing “this is how I always sit”

“Well sit back”

With a strong hand he shoved Castiel back against the couch. Ash then got up and walked around the back side of the couch till he was standing over the man he had not known was an angel. The boy placed his hands upon the angel’s shoulders and began to gently squeeze, the grasp growing harder each time. Castiel looked up at the boy with his huge blue irises, confused and concerned. “what are you doing?” he asked searching the boy’s face.

“I’m giving you a massage, have you not had one before?” Ash said twisting his face bewildered. Castiel just blinked up at him. “I do this for my mom all the time, figured you might need some help since you aren’t relaxing on your own, plus good practice for school. Gonna be a physical therapist.”

Castiel wanted to smile, but he was enchanted by the hope on Ash’s face and the glow of happiness in his soul. Not to mention, after death, Dean still wanted to help people, or maybe his love for hot young women still thrived.

“now close your eyes”

Slowly the angel closed his eyes feeling the boy’s finger tips work their way to his neck.

“Tell me about that friend of yours, the one you said you were looking for.”

Castiel could feel the tension leaving his shoulders. It was like leaving his vessel yet remaining within it. It was a strange feeling. He stuttered a little while, floating in his skin, spinning his tale about the hunter who had changed his life. Of course he had to change the reality of their adventures so as not to scare Ash, but it was so hard as his words grew sloppy. Strong hands worked their way up to his jaw line, finger tips tracing the tense muscles beneath his skin, as a thumb drew across his brow and temples. Circles hypnotically kneaded their ways around Castiel’s skull, drawing from his lips a sound he rarely heard emerge from his own body. It caught him by surprise making his eyes snap open. Looking back were those familiar green hues, almost nose to nose with the boy as he leaned over him.

“Sounds like a good friend”

“Uh-uh…He was… a great friend. No matter what I did he was there for me…”

Castiel averted his eyes, feeling Ash was reading him more than he was comfortable with. Dean always read him with their long optical conversations. He wasn’t ready.

“I do have one regret…I never got to tell him how I felt, how I still feel”

Ash placed his hands on either side of Castiel’s face, calling his eyes back to focus.

“What’s that?”

At that moment Castiel lost his composure. He reached up and gently grasped the back of Ash’s head pulling him down and kissing his plush lips. How he wanted to for so long. He could not be further damned and Dean was his salvation, the one he fell for and not just from heaven. There was a flash of light and a divine energy pooling in the room. Castiel’s skin tingled all over and inside he felt a warmth that he didn’t think an angel would ever know. When Castiel broke the kiss Ash began to stutter a little.

“u-uh w-what was-“ he took a step back straitening up, making a face. First it was of disgust, but then a smirk, then to confusion. Castiel stood up slowly watching Ash’s internal conversation. Suddenly the boy’s face became angry “you kissed me! And that flash of light-”

Castiel pleaded raising his hands hoping the boy wouldn’t come flying over the couch to deck him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry, I’ll leave.”

Castiel’s face flushed with embarrassment. He had done embarrassing things before but nothing like this. Through the assumptions, the walking into the bad jokes, and the drinking of entire liquor stores this had to be the most mortifying moment in his hum’angel life. He quickly began to make his way to the door, but before he could reach his coat, the hand of Ash caught his arm.

“don’t…”

The angel’s blue eyes looked back now more confused than he was before.

“why do I feel like I know you Cas”

The angel’s lips motioned to say words but nothing came out. He couldn’t decide whether to tell the truth or spin a lie, but he hated lying. Most of all he didn’t know how Ash would handle the truth.

“uh… because you do…”

Ash furrowed his brows not understanding what Castiel was trying to tell him. It was his turn to mouth words that made no sound or sense. Castiel turned back to Ash “just not in this life time.”

“I don’t understand.”

Castiel sighed “it’s better I show you.” Stepping back towards Ash he slowly raised his hand and gently placed it on the side of Ash’s head. The air started to whistle with energy followed by an ethereal ringing. Eyes glowing blue Castiel played his memories like a tape into Ash’s mind. Images flew by in a warm golden glow, energy swirling around his body like I nice bath. With a breath, Castiel released Ash from the mental movie reel and the boy’s eyes fluttered. When they settled on the blue eyes of the angel there was a different soul there.

“Cas?”

Ash threw his arms around the angel’s neck and the angel returned the embrace making a loud slap “it’s so good to see you”

“Dean…”

The relief in Castiel’s voice was immense. His lips began to tremble and tears glistened as they clung to his lashes. “I thought you were lost Dean…” His voice then cracked “I thought I would never see you again…” Castiel squeezed Dean hard. To feel the resonance of his soul after so many years of being gone brought peace to his wandering heart. He had worn through the bottoms of his shoes traveling the world searching. His trench coat showed its age with small tears and ragged edges. Castiel had been so lost and hopeless not knowing where Dean laid to rest, he had forgotten to upkeep the rags he wore daily. It didn’t matter, they were together again.

“Dean” Castiel pushed Dean back gently but Dean shushed him.

“Cas I know.”

Dean kissed the angel with a passion neither of them had known for years. Castiel’s knees almost buckled, he wasn’t sure if it was the strapping young man who hung around his neck or the luscious soul that swirled inside. Hands traveled under clothes and raked through hair. Nails dug into skin as they tore one another’s shirts off exposing rippling muscles. Castiel’s war hardened body pressed against the softer more plush body of Dean’s. Even though the young body was well muscled it had not known the road and all its battles like Dean’s old body did. It was strange for the angel, almost like he was cheating. Dean caught on to Castiel’s uncomfortable energy as they toppled onto the couch.

“is this ok?”

“Cas, it’s all me in here, just a cut of fresh meat off the rack is all. I know it’s weird, believe me I know. The best thing for you to do.. is to eat me.”

“I don’t know, you will have to show me. I’ve only dealt with pizza.”

“well then pull up a chair this is a four course dinner.”

“I don’t think we need a chair.”

“shut up and kiss me”

Dean smirked and chuckled through kisses, Castiel growled back feeling teased. Castiel spanked Dean for mocking his clumsiness. The angel had only done this process a few times and it was only with a woman. His hands handled Dean as such, fumbling with each anatomical opposite. The boy assisted him which made him more frustrated because he felt that the awkwardness would eventually ruin the moment. After a while Castiel sat up, “I’m sorry Dean, this is so weird. I am just not good at this…”

“Cas, you are doing fine. Can you not see how turned on I am? Like seriously? Just feeling your hands on me where ever they fall, feels sooooo good.”

Dean lifted his leg to press up against the groin of Castiel, still in his dress pants. “you know what that means don’t you?”

Castiel frowned, his puppy eyes just staring back guiltily. Dean sat up grasping the angels face and starting to pull him back down over him, “it just means we need to do this more often. So, I don’t know what you are so sad about.”

Castiel placed his hand over Dean’s on his cheek, giving the boy as smile of relief. Both closed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together, taking a moment to breathe in each other’s scents. after a few blissful moments, Castiel lifted his head from Dean’s “that’s why I love you… Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much on reading this far. Your support is very much appreciated!
> 
> what would you like to happen next? I have some ideas...
> 
> O////O


End file.
